CyberSpace
by MelonSodaGal
Summary: Ino is desperately looking for a boyfriend. She's going to any lengths to find one. Her last resource is to use chatrooms and dating services online. But she'll find out that her love is already in front of her. InoX? ShikaIno ShikaTemari AU
1. ChatRooms

**Author's notes: **Hi.... This is my first fanfic! Eeeekk..... I'm so nervous...... I just finished watching Lain and thought something to do with cyberspace might be cool. Please review so I can fix things up.... sweats like crazy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! The great Masashi Kishimoto does! **

"" **talking**

'' **thinking**

­­­

sExYgIrL4U: Attention everyone!!!! I'm looking for a boyfriend!!!!! Are there any cute single men out here?????

SmartBabe: Excuse you! What makes you think you have the right to go making that announcement??

SharpThingsAreCool: Ya!!!!And if you haven't realized this chat room is for girls only!!!!!! Jeez.....

sExYgIrL4U: Well if I'm not welcomed here then I'm leaving!!!!!!!

sExYgIrL4U leaves chat room

"Jeez... I'm such an idiot...."

My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'm desperately looking for a boyfriend.

"Maybe I should try another chat room....."

As I looked through the chat rooms I saw one posted that looked intriguing. _The room for hot guys only! No Girls allowed! _

'No girls allowed..... I guess I could use a different user name and just take a peek....'

Type user name please:

'Uhhhhh.... What do guys use for their user names?'

Type user name please: DemiMooreIsHOT

DemiMooreIsHOT enters chat room.

RamenBoy102: Hey! Eeeww.... Isn't Demi Moore like old?

ThrowMeAMeatBone: Ya she's like 50, right?

DemiMooreIsHOT: Uhhh yea but she's hot for her age!

RamenBoy102: Whatever! So you were saying......

ThrowMeAMeatBone: Yea! My friend from the Girl's Chat Room told me about this crazy girl looking for a boyfriend! If she's looking for a boyfriend that badly I wouldn't mind screwing her!

RamenBoy102: Hahahaha! It's always about screwing chicks with you!

'AGGHH!!!!! THOSE GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT MEEEE!!!!!!!!!I AM SO GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!!!!'

DemiMooreIsHOT: OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE SICKEST PEOPLE EVER THINK ABOUT SCREWING A GIRL LIKE THAT!!!!! YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW HER!!!! BUT I'LL BET SHE NEVER WANTS TO DATE YOU!!!!!! BASTARDS!!!!!!

DemiMooreIsHOT leaves chat room.

'This search for a boyfriend isn't going the way I had hoped it to be.....'

_ring ring _

"Who the hell is calling me right now....," "Hello!?!?!?!?!"

"Aiya..... Ino.... It's me Shikamaru...."

"Oh... Well what's up?"

"Nothing I just called to see if you had Temari's phone number."

"Temari? Isn't she the girl in Hyuga Neji's class?"

"Yea but since I never talk to Neji I was wondering if you had it..."

"Oh... Why do you need her number?"

"Nothing. That would be like asking why do you need Sasuke's phone number."

"It's because I like him! Idiot!!!!!!!"

"Well, maybe I like Temari."

**More Authors Notes: **Eeeekk..... This is so nerve racking..... I'm so nervous to get the feedback on this story.... Please review so I can change... I didn't intend on making this a ShikaTemari story but I guess that's how it turned out! If you can guess the user names to the Naruto character you get a cookie! Lol.

Natsumi


	2. The Eyes

**Author's Notes: **Sooorrrriieeeee I didn't update for a long time!!!!! My computer had this virus and like it wouldn't open! It like restarted and then it poooooofff... I tried to open it by pressing the button but it doesn't work!!!!!! Now I finally fixed it but I still lost everything! T-T Oh well! Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! The great Masashi Kishimoto does! **

"" **Talking**

''**Thinking" **

_**flashback**_

'Shikamaru and Temari? What the hell did this world come to!!! That stupid Temari was always ruining everything for our school!!! First she beat TenTen at Archery competition and now she frickin steals my boyfriend!!!! What the hell is this!!!!'

_ "Well, maybe I like Temari."_

"_What...?"_

"_I know you heard me Ino don't try to fake it...Bah..."_

"_What the hell... Why do you like that stupid girl!!! She has caused our school with nothing but trouble with her and her little gang of foreigners!!!!"_

"_Bah... you always see the bad side of people, Ino... Temari is also very intelligent and she is also very athletic. She's a all around good student."_

"_Is that why you like her!?!?!? Am I not good enough for you!?!!?!?!?"_

"_Good enough for... me?" _

"_Oh crap...Leaving! Uh bye!"_

"Dammit... I pray to God that Shikamaru doesn't know what I was talking about!!! Don't let him use that 200 IQ of his!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the room stared at her. The psychotic girl screaming to everyone in the computer class. About 20 eyes rested on her and stared at her with confused and some had eyes of gossip.

"Innnnnoooo!!!!!! I didn't know you liked Shikamaru!!!!!! Well, whatever this leaves Sasuke-kun to me!" Sakura said with a teasing tone.

"Psh! Like I'd give up Sasuke-kun to some pink haired freak that can't even use a frickin hairdryer!!!! Ino hollered at the Pink Haired girl.

"Ms. Haruno and Ms.Yamanaka please sit down and behave yourselves!" Asuma-Sensei hollered over the loud din of typing.

**RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hell Yea! School's out!!!!!"

'Now to get home and to my computer..." Ino thought as she passed through the crowd of teenagers.

As she walked to go home she saw his eyes and they met. With a long intense stare they finally broke it and headed their separate ways. One to the to left and one to the right. Now knowing that another pair of eyes were watching them.

**More Author's Notes: Esther **and **ShikaIno** get a cookie!!!! Yay!!!! **Magicians of the Yami **and **Ah-Choo** get a cookie too! Yay! Now for the next question! Who do you think is watching Shikamaru and Ino?!!?!? If you answer you can get a Pepsi! Yay! I'll try update faster but I have school so please bear with me! Please Review so I can get better at writing!


	3. Bunnies and Doggies

**Author's Notes:** I just came back from our school camping trip! I'm starting to think of different directions to go with the fanfic... I'll see how it progresses! Don't be alarmed if something whacked out happens!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! The great Masashi Kishimoto does! **

"" **Talking**

'' **Thinking**

SExYgIrL4U: Hehehehe! You're so funny WhiteBunnies!

WhiteBunnies: So then I took the glue and poured it all over my friend's hair and now she can never let down her hair! She was uber pissed at me at first but I think she looks better with her hair up!

SExYgIrL4U: I can't believe that I've met a guy with a name like WhiteBunnies! So tell me the scoop! Why do u have the name WhiteBunnies?

WhiteBunnies: Very simply I just like white bunnies. They represent peace of mind and that is something I hope to achieve.

SExYgIrL4U: You're serious and funny!!! So do u have a girlfriend?

WhiteBunnies: Nope girls think I'm weird for some reason.

SexYgIrL4U: You? Weird? I call those girls's weird!

WhiteBunnies: Hehehehe... Thanks for the nice words. I should be going now. I have to get to my part time job! I guess I'll see you in the net some other time!

WhiteBunnies leaves the chat room.

'That guy...he does seem like someone I could date... I should ask if he wants to meet me next time.'

"INO!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" a voice hollered from below the stairs.

'Yea yea...jeez I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru now...'

"Ino!!!! We were supposed to go meet TenTen and Hinata like... 15 minutes ago!!!! You said you were just going to change and now I find you still in your uniform and hair still uncombed and blahblahblahblah!"

'Sakura sure can be a pain in the ass sometimes...' Ino thought as Sakura bombarded her with her rants of being late.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?!!?!?" Sakura asked fuming.

Ino stared at Sakura for a while before answering. Thinking for a witty answer she simply said; "Shut up you pink haired freak, we're going to be late. And for your information we aren't even late. Look at the clock. When the big hand points to the 6 then that means we're late."

"It's not my fault I lack common sense!!!! I wasn't born with it!!!" Sakura defended furiously.

"Whatever... let's just go." Ino simply stated.

"Ino there really is something wrong with you these past few days... I just can't put my finger on it! It's like I can see it but I can't touch it! Weird ain't it?" Sakura said with worried eyes.

"HEHEHEHE!!!!! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!!!! I AM THE SAME OLD INO!!!!! YUP!!!! NOTHING IS WRONG, MY DEAR SAKURA!!!! NOW LET US GO AND MEET THE OTHERS!!!! HEEHEHE!!!! Ino exclaimed with a psychotic smile on her face.

"Ummm Ino...." Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders and started to shake her like crazy. "What! The! Hell! Have! You! Done! With! Ino! You! Impostor!!!!!!!!"

Ino started stumbling around the room and crashed into the wall. "Ahhh... My head... and for your information I am Ino because I know that you still wet the bed from time to time, hehe. "Ino said slyly.

"INO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whatever lets just go meet the others." Ino commanded.

The duo hopped into the car and drove off to go meet TenTen and Hinata. Little did they know that the same pairs of eyes watching Ino before was still watching them. They eyes rested on Ino and then the stalker went off. Following the car in his or hers very own black sleek car.

"Sakura! Ino! Over here!" TenTen had flagged them down and told them to sit at their little corner booth.

"H...Hi Ino, Sakura." Hinata shyly stated.

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata had been best friends since forever. They knew everything about each other. Likes and Dislikes. But no one knew whom Ino liked since Sasuke had dropped out of school. The 3 of them were determined to find out.

"SoOooOO Ino when are you going to tell us who you like?" TenTen asked oh so slyly.

"Psh Like I'd fall for that trick again." Ino said while putting sugar in her coffee.

Just then the door swung open and almost hit a waitress. Everyone had turned around to look at whom this mystery person was. The 4 girls sitting in the corner booth were quite intrigued by this act. Wanting to know whom this was Sakura spoke up. "Hey, what makes you think you have the right to just barge in here! State your name!" Sakura demanded.

"My name..." said the mystery voice.

"Yes your name, genius." Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

"I have searched far and wide for this girl named Ino. I think I have finally found her." Said the voice in a louder tone.

Walking toward Ino the mystery person pushed away Sakura which caused her to fall on her butt. Inch-by-Inch. Closer and Closer. The person was facing next in front of Ino's face and it turned out to be...

"KIBA?!!?!?!?!?" all 4 girls said in unison.

"The one and only! I have come to give Ino this."

Kiba pulled Ino into a furious kiss, while the 3 remaining girls were speechless.

"Aaahh!!!! That felt good!!!! I have watched you for all this time and finally you are mine!!! Please be my girlfriend!!!!"

**Author's Notes: **Lol. Did anyone expect it to be Kiba? I had total writers block while doing this chapter but I have a pretty good view of where this story is going to next. I also had a crap load of schoolwork but I'll try to do my best to update! Lol. A lot people thought it would be Temari but I just had to put Kiba there! Priceless! Lol. But everyone gets a free Pepsi!!!! Yay!!! Hands out Pepsi The next question is going to be!!!! Who is WhiteBunnies??? Guess and get a free Pie!!! Yay! Pie!!! Please review so I can get better!


End file.
